


under the cover of the night

by rynoa29



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, could be future canon or just au doesn't really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29
Summary: Yukio has a very busy work schedule, so he and Renzou come to an agreement.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	under the cover of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day lol.

They had agreed that this was okay.

After all, Yukio worked long, long hours and he needed his rest. And although Renzou was respectful of that, considerate of that, the lack of time they spent together being physically intimate ended up forming a friction between them, a tension that neither of them wanted, but neither of them could help.

Yukio himself missed his boyfriend’s touch after he went without for so long. It made him equally frustrated and grumpy, made him feel pent up. But he needed his sleep. He could hardly spare a moment to jerk off in the shower with how busy his schedule was. That was why they had agreed to this instead.

That was why Renzou was carefully, quietly, tugging Yukio’s pajama pants off right now. He’d arrived just about an hour ago from his own job, had dinner all by himself, packed Yukio’s breakfast and lunch in the fridge and after affectionately caressing his boyfriend’s hair and giving him a short kiss, he’d gone to take a shower too, before finally settling in next to him in bed.

Having Yukio resting so peacefully, so deeply, endeared him. Renzou could admire him all day if they both have the time. Maybe when they both next had a few days off, Renzou could do that—tie Yukio up, leave him bare and splayed out, kiss every inch of him at his own leisure, lavish him with all the love he was always brimming to provide.

In the meantime though, Renzou had this. Yukio’s quiet breaths as Renzou traced his bare legs with his fingertips. His eyelashes trembled slightly as he dreamt—good dreams, he hoped, smiling at the sight, before his gaze lowered, before his hands began to nudge Yukio’s legs open.

They went, easily. There was no resistance as Renzou caressed the soft skin, as he arranged Yukio around to his whim. There was a part of him that still felt a little weird about doing this. It felt wrong. But that sense of wrongness itself turned him on a little bit more than usual too. Doing something forbidden… Well, Renzou had always been a fan of breaking the rules, and this was a particularly naughty one, wasn’t it?

Yukio was still a little loose from the last time he’d touched him. When they’d started doing this, they’d both agreed they’d only resort to it when the need came up. He’d been so hesitant about it himself that the first time, in fact, Renzou hadn’t dared to properly fuck him. He’d cum between Yukio’s legs, hugging him close, thrusting quietly between his thighs from behind him. It had been good. More than. He’d fallen asleep almost immediately after, sated and comfortable. But he’d made such a mess that Yukio had been grumpy about all the cleaning up when they’d both woken up—and well, he’d been pretty strict about making Renzou cum inside him, after that.

Renzou had fucked him almost immediately after he’d said that. How was he expected to resist a line like that?

These days, Renzou didn’t hold back anymore. What had at first been a weekly thing had become a daily thing. Opening Yukio up, slipping his fingers inside that tight, heated crevice that he was so familiar with, was addicting. Some days, he really took his time, licking him open, watching with half-lidded eyes as his boyfriend’s cock swelled up slowly. Today, Renzou felt a little more impatient. Something about his boyfriend’s slack face, about the way his mouth was limp and open, really was driving Renzou wild. He felt incredibly tempted, incredibly curious about how it would feel to rub against his boyfriend’s mouth, to slip inside of it, slowly, carefully. To test how far he could get away with it before Yukio woke up. Would he be able to thrust all the way in? Would Yukio’s body spasm underneath him as his eyes fluttered open? What kind of face would he make? Would the sudden awareness make him panic and choke around him, or would he regain his bearings just enough to stay still, to let him keep going?

It was an experiment for another day. For now, Renzou just imagined it as he held Yukio’s legs up and carefully sank into him. He bit his lip hard, holding back a groan, as he slipped all the way in with a single thrust. It was so hard to keep quiet, every single time. Yukio was just so easy when he was like this. There was no resistance. In fact, it felt like he was welcoming him, and Renzou followed that gravitational pull until he was hilted in and trembling with desire. He brushed kisses across Yukio’s neck. Softly, like a whisper. Yukio didn’t stir and Renzou took that as his cue to move his hips and let them take rhythm.

“You’re way too hot. It’s unfair,” Renzou murmured, his breath and heartbeat shaky. His thrusts remained evenly paced though. Careful enough not to wake Yukio. It was almost like a game, seeing how disciplined he could remain. He’d blame Yukio for teasing him like this if he could. Why did he have to look so good? Why did he have to feel so good? Renzou couldn’t stop thrusting into his pliant, limp body, couldn’t stop himself from digging in just a little deeper, just enough that he could see the faint outline of his cock on the surface of Yukio’s stomach. 

God, did he want to fuck him stupid. If Yukio was properly knocked out, he wouldn’t have to hold back like this. He could just use him to his heart’s content without any repercussions. A part of him did miss the pretty moans, the flustered expression he loved to kiss ravenously, but this is what he had become lately—a man who was overcome by his own selfish needs, and that need right now was begging him to flip Yukio over and rut into him with abandon. He wanted Yukio to sleep through it. He wanted him to wake up sore and spent and sulky about having missed out on the fun. He wanted Yukio to climb onto his lap and fuck himself, maybe while Renzou took his own turn sleeping. It would be a nice sight to wake up to Yukio bouncing on his cock, studiously desperate to cum. 

“Gods, I love you,” Renzou murmured, kissing his boyfriend’s neck, tasting his skin, latching onto it as he tried to ground himself through the building heat in his stomach. Like an addict, he was already mentally chasing his next high. Once wasn’t going to be enough today. Even two times might not be enough. Renzou barely held back a groan thinking about just how many times he could possibly fuck Yukio without waking him up. Enough to have his cum dripping out of him because his body just couldn’t take anymore. Enough that Renzou really would have no choice but to use his mouth instead. Enough so that when Yukio really did wake up, he’d find himself unable to move from this bed, unable to even speak, and then Renzou would do it all over again, have him helpless and aware, all to himself, in their private den of love, away from it all. 

“Don’t go anywhere,” he’d tell Yukio, then. “I’ll take care of you, Yuki, so just stay here with me. I’ve missed you.” 

Renzou whispered those words now. “I miss you.” He carved them into Yukio with every patient thrust. He wanted to brand this feeling into him. “I love you,” he murmured. 

It was like that, with those sweet words and a shuddering thrust, that he came, and Yukio’s breath hitched when he did. It was because Renzou’s hands squeezed the thick muscles of his thighs, hard and painfully desperate. It was because Renzou let out a cry right next to his ear, however small. A rookie mistake, but he couldn’t regret it. Not when Yukio looked so beautiful, his eyes dazed and glossy, his mind visibly hazy with pleasure. Renzou leaned in to kiss that sleepy face with a messy, lethargic dance of their tongues, and when Yukio moaned needily, the sound went straight to Renzou’s spent cock, making him twitch with desire again. 

He didn’t pull out. He let himself rest into Yukio’s tight heat and murmured sweet gratitudes into Yukio’s ear as he reached down between them and wrapped his hand around boyfriend’s erection. He worked him through his first orgasm, slowly, while Renzou recovered from his own, and just before letting him cum, Renzou started thrusting into him again. That was what did it.

“R-Ren…!”

Yukio’s body shook. His soft whining cries reached their limit, choked into silence as he was left breathless, and tears slipped out of his eyes when his soul settled back into his body and Renzou only fucked him harder. He clung to him, his mind empty of anything but the sensation of their bodies fusing into one while Renzou thrust and thrust and thrust and finally came in him again, moaning loudly. 

It took him a full on minute to come down from his high, this time. Yukio’s body has gone limp again, pleasantly drained of energy, buzzing with endorphins. Those gorgeous green eyes of his were still open, and they stared at Renzou not quite consciously, as if he was still dreaming. Renzou leaned down to kiss him again, bursting with affection, and when he finally moved to pull away and lay down next to him, Yukio’s legs held him in place and his hands weakly reached up to hold on to his shirt.

“Don’t go,” Yukio murmured as his eyes slowly fell shut again.

And how could Renzou pull away, after that? 

He fell asleep, nestled in that tight, warm heat and if later in the night, they continued right where they’d left off, whether in their dreams, or in this strange in-between they found themselves in lately, well… 

Renzou wasn’t going to complain whatsoever, but if Yukio woke up too tired, maybe he'd suggest for him to try some sleeping pills, next time. 

  
  



End file.
